1. Field
The invention relates to non-toxic, germicide and healing compositions, and in particular, to such compositions which are adapted for topical application to dairy cattle and other domesticated farm animals.
2. State of the Art
Comfrey (Symphytum officinale) has been reported in old herbal books as far back as 200 A.D. as a valuable medicinal herb to encourage epithelial formation in wounds, ulcers, and osteomyelitis. An evaluation of the plant by many investigators has disclosed that allantoin, a diureide of glyoxylic acid is the active ingredient found in the comfrey plant that increases the granulation of damaged tissue in the healing process. Allantoin can also be formed by the oxidation of uric acid in most mammals except man and anthropoid apes. Extensive use, however, of the comfrey plant or of its active ingredient, allantoin, has not been employed in either human medical treatment or in the area of veterinary medicine.